


LORE

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forest God Keith, M/M, Wolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 狼狼K。反正就兽交
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	LORE

每个世界的传说里都有个类似的故事，密林兽影丛丛、吸取活物的灵魂，人类走进森林并被狼引诱交欢。而Shiro第一次走进那片林木，是为献上自己。他在高大茁壮的桦木与红杉间逡巡整个下午与整个黄昏，头发里尽是欧白芷凋落的种子，花叶的香气令树林里的动物昏昏欲睡，一只生着鹿角的狐狸于野蔷薇藤蔓后投来火焰的眼睛，松鸦在沉重的金色树枝上聒噪，“幸运！幸运！幸运！”  
Shiro在一棵欧白芷下睡着了，蜷缩入深金浓绿、密密匝匝的落叶，他十九岁并即将死去，老人们伸出警告的指：别去到那森林之中，古老的神灵会带着魅惑的眼与一口利齿，将他们吞尽。有的孩子在妈妈的哭声中迷失到林子里去了，从此再没回来，关于他们的记忆也消逝在小径深处。  
Shiro就要死了，他在那里满足地睡了很久，醒来时感觉自己已睡过一整个冗长的夏天。狼正在面前看着他。  
那是头有着乌黑皮毛与魅惑眼睛的生物，他的毛发在冰冷的暮色中怒张，仿佛夜晚正是散发自他本身，并流入一无所知的人间。他的眼睛天真纯洁，又看过了太多的夏，太多的秋，以至于它们停止了闪动，自高处不可一世地下望。Shiro抬起一只睡得冰凉绵软的手去触碰他的面庞，摸到的是陨石，与纯然的热。  
狼在他的手掌一贴，森森白牙正对着他的脸。“我几乎以为你是一堆落叶，”他说，“从没有人在森林里睡得如此之沉。”  
Shiro就要死了，而这座被诅咒的森林比世界上其他任何地方都令他觉得安全。但他没有告诉狼这些，他轻声说，“我需要更多时间。”  
“所有人都想要更多时间。”湿漉漉的鼻子在他面上碰碰，随后扎进头发、嗅闻那些芳香的奶油色花瓣，“老人要看到儿孙出生，女孩渴求美丽的恋人，男人想逃往另一个城市。他们都被这座森林吞噬。告诉我，你有什么特别的？”  
“我想去个遥远的地方，只要一次就好……”Shiro喃喃道，感觉脉搏在狼的呼吸下绷紧、愉悦地沙沙流淌，“去看那些星星。之后我会回来，那时你再吃掉我吧。”  
他的头颅像摧折的芦枝向后仰去，好让那巨口更多探入自己颈间，狼不置可否，一只宽阔爪垫按上他的前胸，毛毛躁躁地将他圈在一地的金叶之中，隔着衣料，炽热粗糙的毛发似乎刺入他每一处的皮肤。Shiro大起胆子，用两只手搂住那温暖的兽躯，放任他以利齿撕碎自己的衣衫，直至赤条条地，从泥土重新诞生，张开腿迎接一位神灵。“你需要什么？”他在溢满欲望的呼气中打颤，并问道。狼看了看他，他确实有双魅惑的眼睛，非人的视线，久被遗忘的珠石。  
“我要你手臂的骨和血。”狼在他耳畔低声道，他的阴茎也是兽，填进Shiro柔软的穴口，用骨头、用血将他充满，Shiro用嘴舔舐那动物的长吻，感到滑腻的舌头启开他的双唇，犬齿点住一片皮肉，那里就沁出细小的血珠来，他的两条腿缠住狼的腰身，生殖器埋在滚热的肚皮里，一些细软的绒毛扎进铃口，刺激他溢出更多黏腻的爱液。人类的汗水犹如银雨，他挂在巨狼的身体上任其索求，被压碎的落叶滚了满身，入夜以后，从浓密的树冠无法窥见天空，只有他知道它们以何种样貌在身体展开，神灵使他变成一幅星图。他被撞击得低声呜咽，狼毛使得被热汗浸润的身体一阵刺痛，野兽同时操着他的嘴和下体，在他体内缓慢地、仪式般地射出精液。  
“今晚你属于我，”狼说道，“我给你十年的时间……然后我就会取回我的报酬。”  
湿软舌面滑过一颗勃起的乳头，撷取浆果，唾液很快在夜风中变干了，细碎的虫足从他手臂爬过又逃远，Shiro看见林叶间金色的圆眼，好奇那是否是一只多事的猫头鹰。他被整片森林注视着，为狼打开自己的体腔，他的长舌如此灵巧，刺进Shiro淌着种子的股间，近乎旖旎地舔动。Shiro在飘飘然的、有着松子味道的情热里疑惑，他为什么对自己如此温柔，但狼的舌头触及一点令他抬着双腿发出喘声，他修长庞大的身体盖住Shiro的小腹，罩在他寒冷的骨肉上，热度又让他觉得自己仍旧活着。  
Shiro抚摸狼毛茸茸的后腿，伸出舌尖试探那垂下来的长长阴茎，动物的腥臊气息掺入森林与泥土的气味，他张口吞进勃起的硬骨，吸吮间涎水流下侧颊，腿间的舌头如同活物操着体内深处。从他们紧贴的胸腹之中，传来隐隐地动般的咆哮，狼像只狗儿般轻哼着，凭一条舌头就让Shiro射了出来，粗大的阴茎顶到喉口一颤一颤地流着精液，强迫Shiro将它们全吞进肚子。他近乎窒息地用大腿夹住狼的脖颈，感到体液被从肚皮上舐去，他的神也像大地上所有郊狼一般，要以性事标记领土，没有人、没有生灵能再触碰他的肉身，森林的魔咒冲刷着他、保护他，红雀啄食他的耳朵，螽斯在后背以镰刀般的后腿抓挠，蛇缠弄他的阴茎，狼，狼将他全部占有。到了第二天早上，他会在一地金绿的秋叶中苏醒，仿佛从未来到过这片森林。他的右臂以下空空如也，松鸦在鸣叫着，而疼痛这才蔓延而上。

Shiro走进这间俗不可耐的俱乐部，激光灯、琴酒与重重踩踏的靴根第一秒就在他舌头积起一层廉价的甜味儿，人们手中的玻璃酒杯随时会碎，他们的心亦然。但是，Shiro还是马上就注意到了吧台边的那个男孩儿，他像是水中一滴五颜六色的油彩，当Shiro默不作声地走到他身后时，他迟疑了几秒才警觉地回过头。几滴添加利酒洒入Shiro前襟。“没关系，”他毫不在意地说，露出安抚的笑容，“不喜欢这种地方吗？”  
男孩从一屋子的冷烟、刀割般的黑夜后瞪视着他。  
“不习惯。”他吐出，“声音——所有的声音都那么大。”  
贝司活像被撕成了两半，金属声钻探入他们的内脏。所有人都扯着嗓子说话，却还是听不到对面的只言片语。“我也不习惯。”Shiro大声说道，突然觉得自己无比悲哀，他的酒已经喝完了，然而仍未从这儿走开，男孩的眼睛拽着他下陷，在无数个疯狂、平庸的小孩儿的包围里他不安地四下张望，只有看着Shiro的一刻才有了别的意义。夜停止了流动。Shiro向前滑入一个吻。  
分开时，他唇间多出一枚窃物，糖果的酸味弄得他做了个鬼脸，而男孩重重喘息着望过来，Shiro已经忘记了被这样看着是什么感觉。他吻上那修长的侧颈，牙齿咬碎硬糖流出甜腻内芯，第二个吻是温存的，氧气与酒精掠夺神智，他的舌头被糖片划破，男孩饥饿地从舌尖吸吮糖浆和血。“求你了，”他裹住男孩的身体，终于不再坠落，“带我离开这里。”  
亲吻与爱抚烧上他的肢骸，男孩关上厕所隔间的门，仿佛这样就能把那个震耳欲聋、涂满鲜血的旧世界关在外头，Shiro踉跄坐上肮脏的马桶盖，水渍、秽物、精液和酒令他的义肢直打滑，冰冷的水箱瓷盖硌着后脑，男孩的手先是落到他的一侧手臂上，双眼里悔愧的光转瞬即逝，似乎一个孩童对他泥造的塑像感到满意，大浪来袭，他们将一齐把他摧毁。他正是如此享受那一刻来临前的那些时光的。皮带扣磕在砖地的声音使Shiro一惊，他五指蹭上隔板那些淫秽奚落的笑话，五十块一次口活，他懒洋洋地想道。而让我献上灵魂只需要——  
男孩的嘴是条湿热天堂，他吞咽几下就能让Shiro缴械，又偏偏用手指圈住根部，Shiro想按着他的头操得更凶些，但舍不得，只能忍受那些火焰、仿佛从被捅开的甬道一路灼上食管。盥洗室的臭味令他想吐。男孩找到个顺心的姿势，将自己凿进去了——Shiro没有支撑，只有黏腻坚硬的瓷砖在身周挤压，他一条腿抬起来，发情的犬般承受男孩的阳具，尖尖的指甲下好像有殷红的涡旋，黑与红缠绞不分，他盯着那双手，以为对方会把自己弯折成两半，使他品尝自己阴茎的味道。有人敲敲隔间的门，咒骂一声，Shiro再也不压抑叫喊，让嘶哑的喘息劈开喉咙，他发泄般地浪叫，抓着隔板和塑料马桶圈，这么小的空间里没什么可依凭的，男孩是个例外，Shiro想碰他，又收回手去。  
对方高潮时探出舌头的样子像电流刺入大脑，“这一次你需要什么？”他用自己都听不见的声音问，赤身沾满落叶，指缝里填着泥土。那非人的眼睛没有一分动摇。  
“我要你头发的颜色。”男孩说道，他的裤链还拉开着，软下的阴茎滴着精液，黑发是一场狂风，而看上去比任何时候都像一位神衹。Shiro闭上眼睛，金属和鼓点重回这个封闭狭小的避难所，他让他离开。  
Shiro不知道自己在原处坐了多久，心跳没有一刻平静，随着乐声越奏越快。“可我什么都……”后面的话他也忘记了。他拉好衣服走出去，一个涂着黑甲油的女孩坐在窗台上吸烟，金色的眼睛一动不动瞅着他。Shiro以冷水洗涤双手，人们来了又去，他的朋友，他的家庭，他的爱人。在这个世界上，他终于是孤身一人了。  
镜子里，一团银白的浓雾回望。

红的灯光从都市脚底蔓上夜幕，十几年来，这幅景色取代了群星的万象。回到熟悉的山坡，他的脚陷入一个古老的兔子洞，蚯蚓抱怨着匆匆游开。Shiro已经认不得那些新添的幻景，欧白芷和松脂的气味腐败在沼泽之中，城市与荒野相互倒映，他意识到自己正踩在它们脆弱的分界。  
狼悄悄走到他身后，冰冷的鼻子触触他的手，他的毛发烟气弥漫，沾满湿软的泥土。“你很久没回来了。”他有点闷闷地说道。Shiro希望他别再考量自己的意志了。他从宇宙归来，带着残破的身体和残破的精神，但所谓完整也不会使他比现在更强大。他有过一个丈夫又与他分离。他想看到自己的儿孙出生，想要美丽的恋人，想逃去另一座城市。“你有想过在另一个世界，事情会和这里并不相同吗？”Shiro问道。灯光如河川在狼的眼睛中流动。  
“如果真是如此，你会想去寻找那样一个世界吗？”  
Shiro摇了摇头。  
他将视线从陌生的城市抽离，跪至狼身边，拥抱一场狂风。渴望在他身体里抽枝，仿佛欲求的沟壑多年来从未填满，是时候交付他的报酬和好运气。狼的热情汹涌而至，炽热的呼气喷薄肌体，尝遍他身上拓印的每一足纹，Shiro并不觉得自己老了，但狼，狼永远是那么年轻。他黑夜里的双眼像是火石。“我来兑现我的承诺，”Shiro说着，引他进入自己，兽茎开拓他的私处，毛发刮痛大腿内侧，他的体液润湿了他们，“我说过会回来。”  
入夜之后，城市的继任者们就要摧毁这座森林，古老的传说一去不返，遗骨之上，新的城市从血肉诞生，就像廿年前的Shiro本身。他被翻过去从后面进入，彻彻底底兽类的交媾，膝盖撞进泥土，火焰似的毛皮伏在背上，狼舔吻他的头发和耳朵，虚虚衔住后颈。只要一口就能咬碎头颅。死亡对他来说不复一种刺激，但这一刻他仍旧兴奋得四肢发抖，“告诉我你需要什么，现在我全部属于你了。”他的甬道被干得痉挛，龟头沾上泥土的凉意，直至下体洒遍乳白的夜露。狼舔着他颈边的血，将更多液体从他体内操出来，他早就属于他，在这个魔法与人间的分界他们不再是人也不再是神明，两只交欢的动物彼此确认。那个结使得Shiro小腿软颤，向前爬去又被压住脊背、一遍遍厮磨内壁，温热的毛发暂时将他与寒夜隔开了。狼将头搁在他的肩膀上，轻叹着：“但是我什么都不想要……”  
火把从山坡的四方渐渐围了上来，千万年的树木无法在黑暗中遁形，火红占据了整片天幕，森林能够燃烧很久。故事总是在重复它自己。借着火光，Shiro看清了那双眼，它们在陨石的热量中重新开始闪烁。人类走进森林，并引诱狼的魂灵。  
他任由狼将自己撕成碎片。


End file.
